1. Technical Field
The following relates to video observation, surveillance and verification systems and methods of use. The specific application may work in conjunction with a system providing external data such as, for example, a point of sale (POS) transaction system that will be described herein, however, information may be provided from any external data system related to transactions in health care facilities, restaurants, and the like.
2. Background of Related Art
Companies are continually trying to identify specific user behavior in order to improve the throughput and efficiency of the company. For example, by understanding user behavior in the context of the retail industry, companies can both improve product sales and reduce product shrinkage. Focusing on the latter, employee theft is one of the largest components of retail inventory shrink. Therefore, companies are trying to understand user behavior in order to reduce and ultimately eliminate inventory shrinkage.
Companies have utilized various means to prevent employee shrinkage. Passive electronic devices attached to theft-prone items in retail stores are used to trigger alarms, although customers and/or employees may deactivate these devices before an item leaves the store. Some retailers conduct bag and/or cart inspections for both customers and employees while other retailers have implemented loss prevention systems that incorporate video monitoring of POS transactions to identify transactions that may have been conducted in violation of implemented procedures. Most procedures and technologies focus on identifying individual occurrences instead of understanding the underlying user behaviors that occur during these events. As such, companies are unable to address the underlying condition that allows individuals to commit theft.